Angus Starling
Angus Starling(right) is a supporting character in thaction/adventure/thriller film The Ghost and the Darkness. He was an underling of Robert Beaumont, sent to Africa some time prior to the film for unknown reasons, but was instructed to help build the bridge over the river at Tsavo. Background Not much is known about Starling's past, but judging by his accent, he was Scottish. His mother once wanted him to learn piano, but he was tone deaf. He was a Catholic Christian, as revealed in the film, and eventually came to work for the British Empire. The Ghost and the Darkness Angus Starling made his debut in the film at the train station when Colonel John Henry Patterson arrived, instructing a native away, before greeting Patterson himself. Conversing with him about Robert Beaumont, their employer, Starling revealed he had preserved the best seats on the train to Tsavo, where he was to assist Patterson in building a railway bridge. Puzzled by Patterson's knowledge of all the animals they saw along the way and admitting he lacked it after a year of living there, Starling asked him how long he had been there. When they arrived at Tsavo, Starling introduced Patterson to Samuel, a native muslim who was the only man trusted by all the workmen at the camp, before leaving for the hospital to take some medical supplies. When Patterson and Samuel arrived, going with their comments about most of the sick being under malaria, stated their suffering would be eternally nothing after they accept God into their hearts, a statement which he atheist rival, Dr. David Hawthorne, mocked him for, with him quickly mocking the latter's poor attempt at being charming. After he revealed a man-eater had appeared and attacked one of his men, Starling began to criticise him, later requesting that Patterson let him come along on his hunt for the beast. That night, he grew tired of sitting up for the lion, but was comically tricked into staying by Patterson, later falling out of the tree when he shot the lion, having been asleep. Soon after, Starling discussed Patterson instruction to finish the foundation piers in just four weeks, and became surprised when Mahina, the work foreman, revealed he had killed a lion with his bare hands, before insisting to Patterson that four weeks would simply not be enough time. Over the next nine weeks, progress on the bridge was much faster than expected, but their good fortune wasn't bound to last as bad luck arose soon. One night, Mahina was dragged from his tent and killed by another man-eating lion, which appeared out of nowhere, with Starling, Samuel, and Patterson retrieving his body. Despite Patterson's efforts to kill it as well, another man was soon killed, with Starling revealing he was wandering alone at night and that even less of him was found than Mahina. Patterson ordered that bomas(thorn fences) be built for protection, which Starling helped to build. For the next week, nobody else died, and Starling revealed one night that he came to Africa to convert the entire country to Christianity, but now decided to move on to trying to get salvation into both Patterson and Samuel's hearts, being humored at their following remarks. The next day, their good luck ran out, as the man-eater attacked in broad daylight, killing a third victim. Starling, Samuel, and Patterson cautiously approached the beast, but before it could be slain, another lion appeared and attacked both Patterson and Starling, killing him. After the two beasts made good their escape, both Patterson and Samuel mourned his death, with the former quoting a passage from the bible over his dead body. Beaumont arrived in Tsavo with a shipment of bibles mean't for Starling, which he was going to use to help convert the workmen at the camp, but they came too late to serve that purpose. Skills Starling was an amatuer hunter, but was a capable construction worker, able to help Patterson build the bridge, as well as build boma fences around tents to keep away the man-eaters terrorizing their area. Personality Angus Starling most noticeable trait was his Christianity and faith in God, having gone to Africa only to try and convert the country to Christianity. He was a very nice person and loyal friend, serving the needs of all allies. He had a sense of humor, shown at different points throughout the film and, despite lacking any great skill at hunting, bravely face his death, never backing down and showing a lot of guts and determination. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased